


Cosmopolitan

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Goes to Cosmo for help, Day 3: First Time, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, This one is short, lol just like their stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine never thought that he’d want to touch someone’s dick so bad, but here he is. </p><p>or: Day 3-First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmopolitan

**Author's Note:**

> this is an hour late shut up

Kise and Aomine have been dating for four months. For four whole months, Aomine kept his calm and his dick in his pants. He hasn’t touched Kise like that without his consent. They’ve always stopped before Aomine could even touch Kise’s dick and it’s becoming a problem. 

Aomine never thought that he’d want to touch someone’s dick so bad, but here he is–desperate to get his hands, mouth, anything on Kise’s dick. He’s a horny boy. He’s sixteen. He has needs, dammit. Needs which are not currently being fulfilled. He’s not blaming Kise, really he isn’t, but he needs to move things along. 

Aomine knows Kise’s a romantic. He probably wants goddamned rose petals on the bed or something while Aomine gives him a blow job, but if that’s what he wants, Aomine will gladly give it to him. He just wants some dick action. 

Aomine, in his desperation, looks up seduction techniques. The first website he clicked on was pink and he immediately exited, face burning almost as bright as the website itself. The second one is a little better. The biggest tip is to always be spontaneous, so Aomine figures that’s the best move. 

The next time Aomine is with Kise, Aomine makes sure that Kise feels comfortable. He lets him be player one and he puts an arm around him when Kise’s talking about the shoot he had yesterday with a model that got too handsy. 

“And then she kissed my neck and I pushed her away,” Kise says. 

“Right here?” Aomine asks, seizing his chance. He drops an open-mouthed kiss to Kise’s pale neck and Kise huffs. 

“Actually, the other side.” He doesn’t protest though, instead turning his head to the side so Aomine has more room. Aomine plants quick kisses up his neck to his jaw and then places a soft kiss on Kise’s lips. 

“You’re being really nice today,” Kise says thoughtfully. “Is everything all right?”

Aomine pulls away and levels him with an unimpressed look. “I’m being romantic and you’re asking if I’m all right.”

“Well, it’s a valid question. You’re usually not this affectionate.” 

Aomine bites at Kise’s neck this time and asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no. Keep going,” Kise urges. He lets out a long, content sigh and flips them over so Kise is over Aomine. Aomine gets a good look at him from where he is. Kise is gorgeous. His hazel eyes are glinting with mirth as he stares down at Aomine through the veil of his golden hair. Aomine’s chest aches with how amazing Kise is. 

“Aominecchi, can I– I mean, can we–“ Kise stumbles over what words he wants to say and Aomine wants to kiss him for hours. “Can we go further today?”

Aomine jerks. Did he hear that correctly?”

“No, never mind! I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No! I mean, yes. That’s good.”

Aomine quickly gets Kise naked, stripping him with so much efficiency that it’s almost not erotic. Which is kind of impossible for two reasons–Kise is so hot that it’s impossible for it to not be attractive and Aomine is so fucking horny it’s pathetic. 

When Aomine finally gets his big hand around their cocks, he lets out a long, relieved groan. Kise comes in less that a dozen strokes and Aomine follows soon after, too worked up by their actions and Kise’s face. 

“Well, that was quick,” Kise huffs, more at himself than Aomine. 

“Yeah,” Aomine agrees. “Next time will be longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose
> 
> come cheer me on while I try to do this


End file.
